Purpose
by Apple Snapple
Summary: I exist only to live. To live, and then to die. Complete.


A life filled with pain. 

Not everyone had a life filled with tormenting pain. At least, he didn't know anyone who had a life that was as painful as his.

No, he didn't try to boast about it. He didn't want anyone to know. But it definitely wasn't easy, pretending the whole time. Fake smiles, acting, so that people would stop worrying about him and just get on with life.

But sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore.

A life filled with pain is something that can't be dealed with easily. Screams, torment, the face of the very man who had changed his life forever.

They say change was good. Change was a necessary element in life. If nothing changed, there would be nothing to record in history books.

There would be no history.

Therefore, there had to be some pain in your life. Going on with a painfree life would make anyone insane.

Insanity because of boredom. When people have good lives, they take everything for granted. Then it bites back at them. Something happens, and they truly regret it.

There had to be pain in someone's life. Because if there was no pain, this world would have no history. If everything continued to be good, nothing would happen. Life would become boring. Happiness cannot exist without pain. Just like yin cannot exist without yang. In order for something to exist, it's opposite has to exist as well.

But sometimes, he really wished he didn't have to put up with this.

It was so hard. Waking up every morning, going through the day like nothing happened, and coming back home to find the same dark, strange face coming to haunt him. That same dark face haunted him in reality, and even in his dreams.

He couldn't get rid of him. Even his subconscious was controlled by him, and he couldn't get away.

No matter how far he ran, how long he tried to avoid the face, it just kept coming back to haunt him. Haunt him again and again, day after day, night after night, until, sometimes, he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore.

Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to make whoever the hell the Creator was so damn pissed?

But, then again, if it didn't happen to him, it probably would've happened to someone else.

He didn't want that. He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt, just like he was. He wanted to keep the pain all to himself.

His feelings were conflicting with each other. Sometimes, he didn't want to get hurt, and sometimes he felt it was better this way.

The same face was corrupting his brain, and all he could do in those pain filled nights was just scream.

Screaming, and screaming, and screaming.

Some days, all he wanted to do was just shatter, and disappear from the face of the earth. Just so people would stop bothering him, just so the pain would just stop.

All the time, he felt so cold. He wanted someone to save him, to protect him. To just stop the pain that was coming towards him. But he was afraid.

He was afraid the person protecting him would get hurt.

* * *

He was so naive. 

He thought nothing bad could happen to him.

He was just like all those other people he had met. So naive, always thinking your life was simple, and nothinig bad could happen.

He was wrong.

He have been proven wrong so many times. Countless times.

It hurt. It hurt whenever he was in pain, whenever he had been proven wrong.

Why couldn't life just be simple?

All those nights, waiting anxiously for the next day to come, just so he could meet his friends and talk to them. To be normal. To have a good life.

All those days he dreaded those nights where he had to come back, to be tormented all over again.

The breaks were the worst. He silently counted the days when he could go back to school again, and have a good laugh.

To have a good laugh with his friends.

Why couldn't life just be simple?

Oh, wait. History. For history to exist, there must be some pain.

Pain.

Sometimes, all he wanted to do was just shatter, and disappear off the face of the earth.

Sometimes, he wanted a life like one of those crazy fangirls from Hyoutei. Or even Rikkai Dai. Heck, he'd even trade his life for that Tomoka girl's.

But sometimes, what he really wished was that everythinig could just end.

End.

* * *

"Do you believe in God?" the face asked. 

He stared at the face of the man who was tormenting him. "I don't know," he answered.

"What do you think happens when people die?"

The dark face was haunting him again. "I don't know."

The face smiled. "Good. Then pull the trigger and let's see what happens, shall we?"

Yes...

Pull the trigger.

What happens after that?

There is nothinig to lose. Nothing to fear.

He stared.

Pull the trigger...

* * *

Life was a pain for some people. It was so hard to live. To wake up every morning, to breathe, to meet everyone and just pretend. 

Pretending. Pretending. Always pretending.

True.

Life was a pain. And it was tormenting.

But it could all end. It has to end sometime, doesn't it?

Life was a pain. He had to admit that much.

But Death was always just around the corner, waiting for you.

Waiting for you to welcome it with open arms and embrace it.

Death always waited patiently for you. Until you came.

Pull the trigger, and let's see what the hell happens.

Shall we?

Pull the trigger...

Death was always welcome.

Pull the trigger...

_Thank you..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Who was this mysterious person?**

**Readers, please think of it yourself. You can name any character you want. Anyone you want. It doesn't matter. Anyone.**

**Anyone.**

**So, who will you pick?**

**I credit Eternal.Angel for the title. **


End file.
